THE AUDITORS RETURN
by Velsper
Summary: Death gets kidnapped by the auditors, now what do they want


_I am sad to say that all the characters belong to Terry Pratchett and not me and the idea for the story came from his 26th Discworld novel Thief Of Time._   
  
****THE AUDITORS RETURN**   
**CHAPTER 1****   
  
  
This particular story began on a disc shaped planet which is on the back of four giant elephants, which stand on the back of an even bigger turtle named the great A'tuin (otherwise known as the discworld) in a, let's just say different galaxy in a, different universe...   
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  
  
This desk is neat.   
  
There is a pile of books on it.   
  
There is also a ruler and a quill.   
  
Miss chose a book from the pile.   
  
The other teachers in the school were known by their first name, Margaret or Emma for example, but to her class she was very strictly Miss Susan. She was known as Miss in the same way that a king insists on being called Your Majesty.   
  
Miss Susan began reading from the book she had chosen. Now we all know the nursery rhyme Jack and Jill, this was very like what Miss Susan was reading except it had a few twists. This is what Susan read 'Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water but Jack and Jill found the well empty because it was during a drought, Jack was so distraught that he started crying and tripped on a rock and went tumbling down the steep hill. Jack was in a coma for three weeks before he died from brain damage.'   
  
Miss Susan liked to make things more realistic, she knew that it prepared the children better for real life. She knew it had made her better prepared.   
  
Just then a small rodent appeared from nowhere. This was no ordinary rodent he was just bones, wore a black cloak and had a small but very sharp scythe. He clambered onto the desk. Susan knew he was there but to a normal adult he would be unseen. Of course the children in the classroom could see him, but children unlike adults had an imagination which allowed them to see things adults couldn't, e.g. The Tooth Fairy, The Bogey Man and of course this little rat, who happened to be the Death Of Rats.   
  
'What are you doing here, I told you to leave me alone unless it was really important', snapped Susan who didn't like to be reminded that she was Death's granddaughter.   
  
'SQUEAK', said the Death Of Rats frantically.   
  
'It is important, well go on then and hurry up I have a class to teach', said Susan   
  
'SQUEAK, SQUEAK', said the Death Of Rats even more frantically.   
  
'What do you mean Grandfather has been kidnapped, by who', replied Susan quickly, but still not panicking.   
  
'SQUEAK', squealed the Death Of Rats.   
  
'The Auditors, what do they want now!' exclaimed Susan.   
  
'SQUEAK, SQUEAK', said the Death Of Rats.   
  
'We have to stop time for good or they'll destroy yours, mine and Grandfather's hourglasses. 'Oh Bugger', she had said the last two words with feeling. 'Well I can't go just now so you'll have to wait, I've got a class to teach'.   
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  
  
Meanwhile Lobsang, Time's Son who had taken over her role as Time, was sitting in a garden in some inter-dimensional universe thinking...   
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  
  
Just then the school bell rang and the Death Of Rats started squeaking madly.   
  
'All right I'm coming, I'm coming' said Susan, 'but first we have to see someone'   
  
'SQUEAK', said the Death Of Rats.   
  
'You'll see' said Susan smugly.   
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  
  
Lobsang was still thinking when Susan and the Death Of Rats got to his garden; he had been expecting this visit for a long time. He turned and said 'Hullo Susan, if this is about your Grandfather there is nothing I can do to help except to tell you where he is.   
  
Susan replied, 'that's all I want'.   
  
'He is in the 256th sub-dimensional galaxy*****, it'll be tricky getting there but I'm sure you'll find a way.   
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  
  
'Well' said Susan I'm sure we can teleport there but how to get Grandfather out I have no idea, I still can't believe you let them get away with him.   
  
'SQUEAK', squealed the Death Of Rats.   
  
'What do you mean there were dozens of them, five minutes ago there were only eight, come on we had better get going or it'll be too late'   
  
  


* * * * * *

  
***** _ Don't Ask _   
  


* * * * * *

  
  
  
Please R'n'R my story...   
Click it go on you know you want to!   
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  



End file.
